headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic Park (1993)
| running time = 127 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $65,000,000 | gross revenue = $914,691,118 Box Office Mojo; Jurassic Park | preceded by = | followed by = The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) }} Jurassic Park is an American action/adventure movie with elements of science fiction. It was directed by Steven Spielberg based on the novel of the same name by author Michael Crichton. It was produced by Universal Pictures and Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment and released theatrically in the United States on June 11th, 1993. The movie has spawned two sequels films, including The Lost World: Jurassic Park in 1997 and Jurassic Park III in 2001 and has also been adapted into comic book and video game formats. A fourth film went into production in 2012. The movie stars Sam Neill, Jeff Goldblum, Laura Dern, Richard Attenborough, Martin Ferraro and Samuel L. Jackson. Jurassic Park is largely considered the grandfather of modern computer generated image technology (though not the first) and has inspired legions of filmmakers who have patterened their visual effects after the Jurassic Park model. During its release, the film grossed over $900 million worldwide, becoming the most financially successful film released up to that time. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Based on the 1990 novel Jurassic Park by Michael Crichton. * Body Count: 5 * Production on Jurassic Park began on August 24th, 1992. Principal photography concluded on November 30th, 1992. Many of the location shoots for Isla Nubar were filmed in Kaua'i, Hawaii. The archaelogical dig seen at the beginning of the film was shot at Red Rock Canyon State Park in Cantil, California. Other exterior shots were filmed in Costa Rica and the Dominican Republic. * Jurassic Park won the Academy Award for Best Sound, Best Sound Effects Editing, and Best Visual Effects. * The American Film Institute (AFI) named Jurassic Park the 35th most thrilling film of all time on June 13th, 2001. * Cinematographer Dean Cundey has a brief cameo appearance in the film as a mate. * Jurassic Park inspired many imitators, not the least of which is Adam Simon's Carnosaur, which was actually released on May 21st, 1993 - nearly three weeks before the theatrical premiere of Jurassic Park. Home Video Jurassic Park was first released in VHS fullscreen format by Universal Studios on October 4th, 1994. The fullscreen collector's edition DVD was released on October 10th, 2000. Special features include a making of featurette, storyboards, special effects supervisor Phil Tippett's animatics, foley arists, pre-production meeting clips and a dinosaur encyclopedia. The widescreen Collector's edition includes the same features, and was also released on October 10th, 2000. It was also included in a double-feature DVD pack with The Lost World: Jurassic Park released on July 10th, 2001 as well as the Jurassic Park Trilogy Collection released on December 11th, 2001. The Jurassic Park Adventure Pack was released on November 29th, 2005. The Jurassic Park Ultimate Collection was released on Blu-ray by Universal on October 25th, 2011. External Links * * * Jurassic Park at Wikipedia * * Jurassic Park Official Website * Jurassic Park at Box Office Mojo * Jurassic Park at Rotten Tomatoes * Jurassic Park at TCM Movie Database References ---- Category:1993 films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Richard Attenborough